


Erotyczne fantazje 137

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 137

Ruby zanurzyła głowę między nogi Weiss, wsuwając do środka swój język. Lizała jej uda, potem jej wargi sromowe, rozchylając je i wędrując językiem do wilgotnej kobiecości dziedziczki.

Starsza dziewczyna oparła się o łóżko, jęcząc, kiedy rozkosz przeszła przez jej całe ciało dzięki długiemu i sprawnemu językowi jej liderki. Orgazm wypełnił ją, sprawiając, że jej ciało zesztywniało i spryskało twarz Ruby jej słodkimi sokami.


End file.
